Deathly Shadows
by Sapphire Mizu
Summary: He was here. My clothes were torn and withered. I tried to collect my thoughts. My name was Mary Alice Bandon. I was eighteen or somewhere near that. I was somewhere; I did not know how I got here. Oh yea, because of my visions. And I was being hunted.


**Alice's POV**

I was running in an unknown place. My head whipped around in the darkness. I could not see. Visions flew across my eyes.

He was here.

My clothes were torn and withered. I tried to collect my thoughts. My name was Mary Alice Bandon. I was eighteen or somewhere near that. I was … in somewhere, where I did not know how I got here. Oh, yeah, because of my visions.

And I was being hunted.

I heard a maniacal laugh. An unnatural wind blew across from my face. I stumbled again and again; my blood littered the floor. Scars nearly covered every inch of my tiny body from beatings and whipping. Everyone thought I was a witch.

Hell's angel.

I always tried to kill myself, but failed completely. With the tools that they supplied, I could do nothing more than slim scratches. I cursed myself for having this vile sight. I saw deaths, things that should never be revealed. I did not try to see these things, but as much as I yearned; I could not bear to blind myself. For even if I was blind, I would still see them. I preferred to not give in to my ability.

I cried pitifully, alone. No one could ever understand. My entire life was a malediction. My sister was the only one who did not glare at me all the time. I missed Cynthia's gentle gaze. My mother's touch, but she gave me away in the end. The mobs were too overwhelming, but now…now was not the time to recall. I was going to die for sure, and betraying my previous efforts, I wanted to live for once.

"Run!" A man hissed. His dark hair was mussed and grime tainted. His eyes glowing a ruby red. "Run, like the little prey you are!" I scampered away. He nicked me in the forehead with his fingers, toying with me. Even if it was his fingers, the force knocked me off my feet and crashed against a brick wall. More blood erupted from my mouth as bones snapped.

* * *

"There you are!" A different voice came up from nowhere. "I will keep you safe. This will hurt, but this is for your own good." He carried me in his granite arms. My head was so disoriented. Black spots continued to scatter my sight. He was so fast! It was as if he had wings.

Who knew how long he sped away with me before he dropped me off. He pressed his cool lips onto my skin, where I did not know. I felt pain stab me like I have never felt before/ Something was dripping into me.

I screamed, the sound so deafening that I saw dark spots blocking my vision, my blood vessels in my eyes popping with a stab of sharp agony.

Fire pulsed in my veins. The man tore off something and tied my hands behind my back and my legs together. He took some cloth and sealed my mouth shut. Tears were leaking out from my eyes, blurring my eyes. The fire was like molten lava, a meter crashing down upon me. It hurt so much.

I wanted to die, and knowing the situation now, my pain would soon end and I was going to join the ranks of the underworld, where I was born.

Suddenly he was gone. I could no longer feel his presence. What I did feel was the burning sensation in my system. My heart strained with each pulse. I withered around only to find out that my space was limited. The knots were tight around my wrists. I smelled a horrible incense fill the air.

I did not care.

My torture continued for three days. I gasped and clawed at my clothes with panicked fingers. The cloth around my lips only muffled my shrill screams. As the minutes ticked by, I wished for my death. I wished for it all.

On the dawn of the third day. I awoke, new and transformed. The sun was shining. I was sparkling more than the sun. My skin looked as if there were tiny little crystals imprinted on it. My senses were enhanced. I tried running. It was so free and I felt time was frozen as I moved. My scars were unbelievably erased from my body. I saw the reflection in the water. My eyes were a killer scarlet and my skin was pure white, harder than I diamond it seemed. My black pixie hair was shiner than ever.

I stiffened another vision.

A young man, he was entering a diner, waiting for someone. I never saw him in my life, but something about him captivated my heart. Was it the way he walked? Was it the way he seemed to talk in his fluid seductive voice? Something pulled me to him, this man I never knew. I decided to track him and meet him there. I would follow him to the ends of the earth. I would follow him forever.

I returned to earth, searching for something to quench the burning in my throat and to seek for the man who has secretly stole my heart.

**Writer: My first Alice POV. If it's not good then, review and tell me!**

**Beta: Forgive any flaws, I was being lazy.**


End file.
